Just Like Me
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: A short fic for GUESS WHO! Please Read and Review. *VIOLENT SCENES AND SUPER OOC WARNING!*
1. Part One: The Rescuer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, well. Well, here I am still, and here's my FIFTH Beyblade ficcie! (See I am NOT an addict) Anyway here's a shounen-ai fic between… you'll see when you read this later! It contains some Out Of Character stuff plus some violent and destructive scenes so I HAVE WARNED YOU! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! Here it is and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** For the FIFTH time, I don't own Beyblade, but I OWN THE TOY! ^o^

JUST LIKE ME PART ONE: THE RESCUER 

Story by FiendisHSerapH 

When I saw this guy in the Russian Tournament I don't know what to say. He's such a mean-looking killing machine designed to rip every Bey that rushes on his path.

He's rude with everybody else, even with his team.

He seemed to be perfect in every move, and that's what I've been craving for throughout these years.

"Don't let Demolition be defeated by those bunch of puny kids..." I heard him tell his teammates. That was the first time I heard his voice, so calm and commanding.

To admit it, **just like me**…

The tournament ensued, and it proceeded with major conflicts between my lousy grandfather and I. Yes, a petty quarrel of domination.

Bah, I won't follow him anyway. He's just wasting his time.

The fight continued, and yes lost, and I really hate it. I grimly looked away, but before I knew it, I looked at his direction. He smirked in a teasing manner. I felt my warm blood simmer and boil inside me. Rushing to my veins, up to my head, then it all bottles up there.

My hands balled into tight, angry fists. My teeth gritted upon his sight.

I realized that he just left with a very aloof air, and that I am already being called by that stupid Tyson and all the others.

Bah those idiots… 

I lost. I can't believe it. I will stand up again, no matter what.

But it's no good. I again lost. But I was grateful that I didn't follow what my grandfather said. It's better to lose than be under that thought again. 

Under that Black Dranzer once more.

Luckily I didn't, for if I did, I'll lose them, those idiots.

I know they can't do it without me because they're weaklings. That thought seemed to stamp in my mind all through these months of being with them.

Maybe that's what **he's also **thinking towards his team.

Once again, **just like me.**

It's stupid, but I think we're kind of similar.

Unlucky for Ray, he's defeated by that Bryan. He's terribly wounded, but still he won after all later on. I advised him not to go on but still he insisted.

Hard headed, that's why…

I hate it, we're defeated. That's terribly bad. You know I hate losing.

My eyes fixated back at that guy. He had this sharp look on us.

No, wait.

He had his eyes… on me

And this time, it's not mean anymore.

It's more of like sympathizing, soulful…

He's like conveying a message… **to me**.

Echoing… echoing

It's just like a wolf's howl… **to me**.

It's his time to fight with Tyson. I just hope that we will win. This will be **the final bout**.

I spoke nothing. I can't believe my eyes. He's defeated by Tyson.

I am happy and grateful because we somehow won the bout. But as I looked back at that defeated man, I changed my expression. He stood and stooped still, eyes fixed on the ground. I turned my back for a while as they called my attention. When I looked back at him, he was nowhere to be found, even though his teammates were still there.

I am sensing danger. Where did he go? And what will he do? 

I broke free from our group.

"Where are you going?" I heard Max call out, but I didn't mind.

I walked away fast, leaving those fools behind.

I have to find out why he went away that fast.

That mysterious shadow, that cruel soul

Which is somewhat

A reflection of mine… 

I was about to turn to the farther door when I heard a loud punch at the wall, accompanied by a choked sob, as if the owner of the voice was trying to control the urge to cry.

"Why does it have to be that way? Why did we lose? Why?"

I sensed it. It's coming from the washroom. I went to that place and walked hesitantly, not wanting to make any sound.

I searched for that guy. The shower was turned on. The sobs never ceased. It echoes inside the room.

Just then, from a cubicle near the window came out a substance.

It's all red and mixed with water that flows out from the gap between the door and the floor.

I felt goose bumps rising on my skin. I took no more time and rushed inside that cubicle, and there, I froze in horror.

I saw him lying on the wet floor, his eyes blank and tears seeping down his eyes. And what shocked me was his slashed wrist with scarlet-red blood still oozing out from it. And beside him lay a bloodstained razor.

I reacted with a cool, composed attitude and helped the poor lad out. He began to break free from my grasp at his arm but he was too weak to shove me away. He just let me pull him away from the shower and treat his slashed wrist. I noticed his blank and seemingly lifeless eyes stare back at me, but I don't care; all I want to do is to help him out of his tendency…

**… Suicidal tendency, that is.**

"K---Kai…" he weakly whimpered. I never realized that he knew me by name, through my "short stay" with them.

"W-why did you….h-elp me…?"

I didn't reply.

"Leave… leave me a---alone."

I remained silent. I don't know why I helped him out in the first place.

**"I---I want to d-die…"**

I spoke nothing.

"Leave me---a ---alone." He hissed again 

"**IDIOT.**" I replied back.

"If you'll kill yourself, the Demolition will be of no worth. You are their leader and you're powerful. If you'll back out, your team will be dead meat."

He lay there by my lap, stunned with what I've said.

He stared back lifelessly.

"L-leave me in peace… I-I don't n-need you." He stuttered. "Y-you don't give a d-damn about m-me." I—I want to die, if that's the o-only way that I c-can be at p-peace."

So, does he mean that **he's still isn't at peace? **

**Not at peace despite that calm attitude and mysterious persona?**

I looked back at myself. I was always silent thinking on how I will attain a great position, even though I am really finding a hard time doing it. I've spent many sleepless nights being too preoccupied about my strength and capacities as a Blader.

That leaves me bothered, confused…

Uneasy 

**Not in peace…**

I looked at him; he's now panting due to loss of blood.

"K-Kai… please l-leave…"

**NO, I can't leave him behind. I can't let him die.**

I was about to tell him to try to stand up when I saw him already sleeping soundly on my lap, his crimson bangs tossed over his face and his placid yet fogged-up green eyes hiding away through those eyelids. I gathered my strength and lifted him up. I looked at his face once more. Probably if I didn't know him right now I'll think of him as a carefree yet violent young man.

I can't leave someone in need.

Most especially, someone who has the same problem

Who share the same experiences I have.

Someone who mirrors me

Someone who is…

**... Just like me.**

I have to get him to the nearest hospital, fast.

**~THE END~**

**FOOTNOTE: **There, there, another one-shot fic. Hope you liked it, and hope you recognized the pair I featured. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Part Two: Running Thoughts

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Due to **insistent** public demands, I decided to resume this supposedly one-shot fic only. Anyway, this chapter will be long, since this contains thoughts from our two main characters. Anyway, just set back and read, for the sake of fandom! 

**NOTES FOR READING:**

Normal text – Kai's POV

_Italic text – _Tala's POV

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Beyblade, but I OWN THE TOY! (Talk about clichés!)

JUST LIKE ME 

**PART TWO: RUNNING THOUGHTS**

I opened my eyes. It's all blurry and white. I wondered where I am. Am I in heaven? No, of course not. I am bad so why will I go there? Sunlight streamed through the glass windows of the room I am thriving into. It blinded me, so I turned away. A few minutes later, I already grew accustomed to waking up. I soon found myself in a private room… a hospital room, possibly.

_Why am I here? I asked myself. As far as my memory is concerned, I was being showered by endless rain, and I felt piercing and slashing pain on my wrist. But what happened?  That I don't know. Everything seemed to have blurred into dimness and oblivion._

_But wait, I heard a voice telling me to stand up and to end my insanity and foolishness._

_"IDIOT"_

_It's a voice, commanding and cold-hearted. I wanted to see and search for him, but then peace encompassed me._

_And the next moment I knew is that I am already in here, in this silent and seemingly dull room. I looked at my wrist, which is now perfectly treated and bandaged. The tubes penetrated my body just like my veins… I trained my eyes around; no one's there._

_I WILL ESCAPE_

_I removed my head bandage and my hospital gown and then put on my outfit. I forcefully pulled the tubules away from my body, which caused my wrists to bleed profusely. I don't mind it all, because all I want to be is to be free, to be free from everything._

_Out of the "cage"… out of that abbey._

_But as I looked back to the chest of drawers standing tall beside my bed, I saw something._

_Maybe it's his…_

_-O-O-O-O-O-_

I don't want to eat anything. I am being bothered yet again by that horrible scene.

All the blood and all the tears spilled by that guy. I can't believe that he can be that violent despite that peaceful and serene aura.

His choked sobs were still ringing in my ears. It's haunting, as if I've been hearing those things before…

It's that certain voice, as if I've heard that voice before… but with a different scenario and situation.

"HEY KAI!" Max cheered up beside me but I just shun him away. Tch, these idiots. I hate them. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I have to get out of this inferno, with all these INSANE DEVILS and stuff. Maybe I should visit him right now.  I have been wondering how is he after I left him there.

Well, it's getting dark. I have to go out, and fast.

"Kai, where are you going?" Max interrogated but I ignored… all of them as I shut the door of our hotel room.

"Hey, you noticed something different about Kai?" I heard Ray ask the others. I decided to listen for a while.

"Uhm… n-no?" That silly Tyson replied with a choking mouth.

"There's something creepy about him." I heard Ray end it all so I just walked away.

-O-O-O-O-O-

_I didn't resume my plan of escaping for the reason that someone rushed in into my room. Heck, it's an old nurse, and she noticed my tendency to escape. So she just rearranged everything and warned me not to do so. Of course I had no choice but to comply. Heck, I hate being treated like a child; I am old enough… But now, I am left alone and I am here again. I gathered my strength to pull myself together to resume my getaway. I am already at the front of the wooden door and was about to twist the knob when it opened all by itself._

_And there I was surprised over the one who visited._

_That guy with the bluish hair and the attitude._

-O-O-O-O-O-

Well, what do you know? He's standing by the door, as if planning to escape. I knew he **would** do that in the first place. He just stood there, wide-eyed and surprised, probably over my visit. He voiced out,

"Who are you?"

Bah, he doesn't remember me?

"Someone whom you shouldn't mess around with…" I stated in my usual aloof air and made my way to the inside.

"Hey! I didn't allow you to enter here! I don't even know you!"

"Tch." I just shun him away and settled down on the chair at the far side of the room.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Damn this guy. He doesn't even listen to me. I hate him for being too aloof and self-centered. 

_But no matter what about that, __he still had the heart to help me out._

_"What do you want?" I shouted with all my might in an attempt to shun him away._

_"Nothing much," I heard him reply in his usual cold tone._

_"But, you remember me, don't you?" He asked me, and I am surprised that he became that inquisitive. Well, if I'll ask myself, I knew him… but not well. I should say, he's a freaking bastard, a lousy, power-thirsty bastard of the Bladebreakers. He's also the most serious guy among that pack of clowns and jesters._

_"Yeah, I know you… but I really don't give a damn about you, so don't give a damn about me!"  I just replied in a rather irritated way. I know, I had been rude, but what else can I do about that? I don't want him to be barging in my personal life. I got my own, so he should get his._

_He just shook his head from side to side in that dark corner._

_-O-O-O-O-O-_

He didn't remember me? WHAT A JERK HE IS! After all that I had done GOOD to him he'll insist that he doesn't remember me. Anyway I looked back at him, and he's still staring back, dumbfounded.

Well, as I should say, he just looked like the way I saw him first, about seven years ago if my memory serves me right.

"You haven't changed a bit." I shook my head upon remembering as I tried to give a hint about me, and about the past...

"What?" he squinted and tried to be calm, yet I can see in his face that he was shocked. 

"W-what do you mean?"

"You don't know something? Don't you remember?" I asked him back in an annoyed tone. He just stood still.

Hah, he's a TOTAL jerk, that's what I can say.

-O-O-O-O-O-

My heart pounded over my chest. I felt something upon him saying that. I tried to be calm and contained but I can't deny that somehow he made me feel uneasy. 

_There's just something that's hurrying up in my mind._

_I saw him nod. "Tch, you don't know any better," I heard him mutter. My blood started to boil in my veins. I hate it when someone tells me that I am inferior. I'll show that bastard._

_He just turned away. I didn't know what force is acting on me but I felt like I am being pulled to his direction and some hand was guiding my hand to his wrist that was about to reach out to the door._

_I stopped as he looked at my direction, looking rather aggravated._

_But… I am desperate to know something_

_About my past_

_About the boy that I have been… way before I became the Tala you all see and know right here, right now._

_We spent few moments of still air and uninterrupted silence. I can hear the leaves flutter and the birds chirp merrily outside. (I hate merriment. It gives me the creeps) the breeze passed us by, blowing the purely white curtains of my room just like a feather._

The surroundings grew dimmer as the sun was being covered by the skies. And then, I looked at him, in a mixture of pleading and conviction, for the truth that he knows my past better than I do myself.

_-O-O-O-O-O-_

I simply closed my eyes, hiding it away from those convicting eyes of his. This is not the way things used to be. I remember his eyes imploring, asking for help and guidance. It's so lost and so hurt... No, this isn't the way things should be. I am hiding from the eyes of someone whom I have helped out not only now but way back before… before he became this powerful, much powerful than I do now.

But then his eyes changed. It sent me a message of help, this time, of greater urgency.

"Please…" He whimpered. I heard it once again. Now I can say that he's the way he used to before. I should say, I have no more choice but to help him out and tell him the whole truth, from the start to the end. I pity him now even more. I have to tell him, the whole past and even my own, just to uncover his.

I shook my head and muttered three words…

"You're damn hopeless…" 

**FOOTNOTE: ***sigh* Part two done. Sorry if nothing happened in this part, since it only contained "thoughts", as the title implies. Reviews, please! Don't worry, part three up next!!!


	3. Part Three: The Untold Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Part Three here! This part now is all in Tala's POV, so please don't be confused. Thanks for the people who commented, even though most of them are my friends and some are anonymous. Please tell me who you are! Provide any link, okay. Any e-mail or URL will do. 

Oh and also some things in here might be wrong, since I watched our OWN NATIVE version of Beyblade rather than the NELVANA dub. So please bear with the confusion, especially in terms and names of the characters. E-mail me if there's something wrong or if you want to suggest something. Everything stated in this story are totally products of my vivid imagination, especially the cycle of events plus "The Cursed Woods" and Tala's pet wolf… 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblade, satisfied?

**JUST LIKE ME**

**PART THREE: THE PAST THAT IS YET TO UNFOLD**

I remember everything now. I was opened to the whole truth about me, and my cruel past. His eyes seemed to burrow into me after he told me the whole story, and I am here to tell it to you all now, and it all happened seven years ago.

A cold dark night ensued, with no one to rescue one soul wandering through the cold and all the hoarfrost forming in the sub-urban Russia. This little being walked limply, his footprints settling on the thin layer of ice forming on the ground. With each of his pushing through, he panted heavily, and a mist of frosted breath escaped from his small mouth. His scarlet-red hair that was rather long-backed was flaked with the crisp powder-blue snow and is tossed carelessly. He can't focus on where he must go because of the sub-zero temperatures and his blight weakness.

His walk seemed to last forever until a blurred vision came into view. Blurred black and made of stone… **shelter**… Somewhere where he can rest and stay for the night.

But all he didn't know is that his stay will be for forever, and he's tangled in there for life, even though he doesn't want to.

He panted like crazy as he rushed towards the entrance until he was too weak to go on that he fainted right at the doorstep.

And that poor soul, it was **me, **and no one else.

Soon I woke up from a bed, and then and there I saw an old guy around his forties and beside him sat a meek yet tough-looking little boy and all the other boys were gathered right behind them. They appeared to be so vicious as if they are planning to eat me alive. They were new faces for me, since all my life I have been away fro everybody since I live in the forest, somewhere at the place that they call "**The Cursed Woods**", a place where no one dares to go because of the peril of wolves roaming around inside it.

Actually I have a pet wolf, and it had become my closest friend since no one dared to befriend me after all. And that wolf is the main reason why I had been walking beneath the falling winter storm for about three hours until my exhaustion.

People had been going away from me and my family inside the woods, for the people in the Cursed Woods are really cursed, as most Russians say and believe.

To go on, I sit here in front of all those unknown people, but then again things do change in one blink of the eye, for as quick as sudden, they welcomed me into their group, and it's a group with a somewhat strange name…

VOGUE 

A strange name for a group, but they are superior in strength and security and they use one thing I haven't known before.

VIOLENCE 

I can't stand the scene of many kids of my age suffering through those lashes and whips being given to them by those cruel guards. I can't dare to watch kids falling down and being punished of imprisonment whenever they do something wrong. Day by day, I always see violence encompass the whole monastery that I am in. I noticed that as days fall by, fewer kids are present in the training base, well, not for me. I don't want to be there…

**Because I try my best… and to be the best**

Who gave me that mindset? It was **he**.

That meek yet tough-looking guy beside Mr. Balkov at my bedside that first day I entered there.

And he goes by a certain name of **Kai**.

I remember it… I had met him way back before… 

I remember him encouraging me not to give up despite of the lashes I had received since I was only a beginner by then… through rough words.

"Stand up there, fool." His voice returned to my senses after I had been lashed fifty times. My fragile heart (by then) broke upon his words so I cried.

"Tch, weakling. You'll never survive here if you'll cry like that. GET LOST, WEAKLING." With those words stated, he turned away.

WEAKLING 

For the first time, I felt anger rushing in me. No one ever called me a weakling. I wiped those tears away and stood proud despite of the pain caused by the whipping.

I'll show that proud boy who I am; that I am no weakling. I'll show him… he'll see.

With those words said, my obsession for power started. Everyday I struggled to do my best in trainings. Every time there's a Bey battle, I will always think of his face and those stinging words, and I'll put every ounce of my strength, anger, hate, and what I had learned in my every Bey's clash and strike. And indeed I will make the enemy come down, but not making myself contented. I want to be better, since I know that my enemy's no match with that Kai. And when I turn around, I'll see him standing at a corner, his eyes narrowing at me. That sets the fire in me; I need to defeat him, someday… I have to prove to him that I am somebody.

Day, weeks, months passed by, I made myself better, but it never satisfied my thirst for power. Never satisfied, even though others know it's too much, that I seemed to be Mr. Balkov's favorite… and that made that boastful Kai envious, of my power, of my capabilities. Hah, I had shown him enough. He knows that I am much better than he is. I see in his eyes the rage and the envy as he looks at me as I Beybattle with my fearful might.

But yes, things have its own end, and unfortunately… my downfall begins.

It was one chilling dawn when I heard shotguns ringing outside the monastery. I looked at what happened, and I saw two guards carrying something, something from the forest.

I froze in horror. I know what it is! It's a shot wolf, and worse, it's **my pet wolf, Zythe**. 

"Why? Why? Why?" I cried in hysterics in front of Mr. Balkov. I held on his enormous cape, but he just shove me away from him, and left me to be dragged by the guards. I saw Kai, my nemesis, smirking down at me, but I don't mind; what's important is the life of my dear pet.

Since then I became so lonesome and homesick. I realized the bad thing that I had done. I need to go back home, even though I know the fact that we're being shunned by the society. I didn't concentrate on my Beyblading and so one time came that I lost the battle with someone in the group. And you know the punishment. Mr. Balkov had no heart; he'll imprison even his favorite student.

In my desperate hope and all the pain that goes with it, I cried for the first time in the three years span of my stay in that monastery. I cried out loud, asking for help as the guards dragged me away, to that dark part of the place, to the tower…. But no, no one will give heed to my call, for I know I am a reject of the society, a cursed little boy from The Cursed Woods.

I have no choice but to accept the painful punishment… I know that will be the cruel end of my life. I let the steel door bang before my face, and the darkness to eat me.

I don't know how long I had slept but I was awakened by a faint knock at the door. I looked at the crack, and I was surprised to see Kai at the other side.

"W-why are you---" I haven't completed my statement when the door opened. I soon realized that he had the key stolen from the sentry dumbly sleeping.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"K-Kai…." I don't know what pushed me then but I hugged him tight, probably because of my phobia of being left alone. He gasped but then he just returned the hug to me.

I can't believe it; I can't believe he cared, despite being my arch-nemesis.

"Come on, you need to get out of this hellhole." He reckoned me to stand up and to make MY escape.

"B-but… isn't it ILLEGAL? H-how about you?" I asked back. 

"Don't mind me. You need to go away from here." He simply replied as we walked in caution to the underground exit. 

But unluckily, we were caught, and it was the worst thing I had ever seen and experienced… but it was worse for Kai.

"NO, PLEASE!!! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!! PLEASE, JUST... SET HIM FREE!! I PLANNED THE ESCAPE!!!" I cried out loud as Kai was pulled away from me. There, I witnessed all the torture they had done to Kai. They battered him, punched him, and electrified him in the tower. And the helpless me just slumped there at the corner, crying. I should be the one who's receiving all those. In the end, I saw them simply dropping the weak and worn out Kai on the floor.

"Kai… I—I am so… sorry."

"I—it's all r-iiight…" He cowered in pain. "Y-you need to e-escape…"

"No need… I am just okay. But please rest yourself." I hugged him again, and I felt all the pain and torture he had received. 

"This is all my fault. If I didn't agree on your idea then none of these would have happened." I whimpered.

"NO, it isn't. It's just me, for I don't want you feel the pain in here, in this hellhole. I am so sorry for all that I have done" He just snuggled closer to my hold. 

"Never mind, just rest yourself and sleep." I offered. Soon enough, he's in a deep slumber. I don't know, but as I looked at his face as he was sleeping, I felt admiration and awe, and at the same time, pity and mercy for him. Soon, silence passed me by.

I woke up the next morning, but Kai was nowhere to be found. I soon found out through Mr. Balkov that he was already out of the group. **They made him go away**. He bade his goodbye without me knowing it. I want to complain but then I felt piercing pain at my back. Darkness enveloped me…

I opened my eyes, and it's all unclear. What happened to me? Why am I in this glass cylinder? Why are there tubules all over my body? I can't feel anything; I am so numb. Somebody, tell me what's going on…

I was commanded by Mr. Balkov to stand up straight. I don't want to but still I followed. I was being controlled. How? That I really don't know… Suddenly, he laughed out loud.                                

"From now on, you will be known as Tala, the greatest Blader of all."

"Tala…" I parroted, not blinking my own eyes. They seemed to be so… **blank**.

What happened to me? Why was my name Tala? Why was I being controlled? Why? Why? Why? These certain questions were left open-ended and unanswered, but now I know why… 

They changed me, everything of me. From the innocent little boy they changed me for who I am, the Tala right now… cruel, cold-hearted, power-thirsty, yet calm and serene, as if without any emotions. And now, look at me. I am Tala, the great heartless leader of the Demolition Boys of Russia…

They erased my emotions. I turned blank as a heartless being. They turned me into a sophisticated machine, a complicated and intelligent one yet without any emotion or intellect, for the fear that I will leave the group just like Kai did.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to feel tears seeping down my cheeks again… yes I cried. Seems that they didn't transform me completely after all. But as I felt for my tears, I saw blood. I shed blood as my tears..

They were** forced tears, forced tears without any emotion… blank.**

An android, that is… 

And my pet, the soul of Zythe, they drenched it and turned it into a Bit Beast, and it is in my hands right now.

Wolfborg 

I remember everything. It was Kai who tried to save me from an untimely death, yet he was the one who was harmed, and was rejected by the abbey. 

And now, we clashed headlong along the way yet I didn't recognize him…

I have to thank him, I thought as I was preparing to leave the hospital due to my recovery. I turned back at the drawer; it's still there…

I have to give this back to him, before they leave for Japan.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Good thing I wasn't late because they were just meeting at the helicopter pad when I came.

"Kai…" I called out. His teammates were shocked, and including him.

"Kai?" Max looked inquisitively. Ray and Tyson had a sheepish look.

"Why are you here? I thought you told me you don't know me." He replied in a distant manner.

"Just want to give you this…" I handed him his scarf. "You left it when you rescued me. Thank you… thank you, for everything."

"Kai? You rescued him?!" Tyson asked awkwardly. "HUH?!" He was shocked.

"Hmph." Kai turned away from me as he fitted his scarf. Well, It's not new; he'd been doing it all the time.

"I told you there's something creepy about Kai. He lost one piece of his outfit." Ray told all the others in their team and beamed.

"Oh, I see." Tyson nodded.

I just nodded, since I had nothing more to say to them, and turned away.

"Tala" Tyson called out. I turned back.  
"I'll look forward in seeing you again." He beamed. I simply nodded at him since I had already accepted my defeat.

I took my first three steps away when…

"**Dmitri**…" Someone called out. I turned back, and was taken by shock when it was Kai who called me, by my **name**

"Take care." He simply said, but what made it special is that he slightly smiled. I just nodded and said, "Thank you." With that said, he closed the door of their helicopter. Soon, they flew away, to their native land Japan.

Then the snow fell down. I raised my line of vision to the heavens, welcoming the dropping snow to my face. I am thankful that I have known Kai way back before, for it was through him that I've known what my past was like. But I can't get away from the thought that somehow Kai and I had some things in common, from the history of our lives, to our habits, and our behavior. And it is good to have someone to share my problems, my experiences with. For he had become my reflection, the mirror of my life and all that had happened to me, not just because that he had told me my whole dark past…

But because he knows me better than any other people around me

**THE TWO OF US ARE THE EPITOME OF EACH OTHER**

**SO WE STRIVE TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT IN ANY WAY THAT WE CAN.**

BECAUSE HE IS JUST LIKE ME, AND I KNOW THAT HE SOMEWHAT THINKS THAT I AM JUST LIKE HIM… 

**~END!~**

**FOOTNOTE:**

Hah, Dmitri?!? *laughs more* Well, that's just my made-up name for Tala, since he's a Russian, right?

Well, it's all been done! Haha, no more part four!!! Hahaha, anyway, please review and tell me what you think.** __**


End file.
